dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Waters/Ask.fm Answers
This page lists the answers to all the questions ever asked about Mary Waters on http://ask.fm/echostar. Q1. Character: blessed with dinner or dressed for dinner? A1. Dressed. Q2. How would you describe the finical status of your characters/their families? A2. Well-to-do. Q3. If magic one day ceased to exist, how would your chars react/adapt? A3. Mary would be very lost at first without most of her magical remedies, but she'd find the world of Muggle medicine fascinating when she was forced to study it. Q4. If your characters found a wallet with money and an ID in it (which they could use to find who's it was and give it back to them if they chose to), what would they do? A4. Mary would try to find the person. Q5. How did your characters' parents' relationships affect your characters' views and opinions about love? A5. Mary's parents have a stable marriage, so her views of love are that love is a choice and it should be a long-term commitment, not a choice made in haste. Q6. Where do you think your characters fall on the good/evil spectrum? A6. Mary is infinitely good. Q7. Character: lawful or chaotic? A7. Lawful. Q8. What do you like best about each of your characters? What do you like the least? (And of those qualities of what you like least, is that something your char can work on? Or are they just going to be that way forever?) A8. I like her caring heart, but I dislike her bossiness. It's not something that's going to go away. Q9. Do you think of your characters are aspects of you, or as separate people? A9. Mary is based on my older sister. Q10. Now can you tell me about what you think the likelihood of your characters getting married is? And then, likelihood aside, what would you like to happen to your characters in that regard, ideally? A10. She's very built for marriage, she just needs to find a man :) Q11. What would it take for your characters to cry? A11. She has more control over her emotions than Patricia, but same idea (she'll cry at practically anything). Q12. Which of your characters do you think would make good parents? And which would make the worst? :P A12. The good parent would be Mary. Her caring heart she brings to the sick would do well in the raising of children. Q13. What would each of your characters see if they looked into the Mirror of Erised? A13. Herself with a husband and many children Q14. If each of your characters could live anywhere, where would it be? And I'm mostly talking about houses, not geographic location. A14. A farm. Seriously. Q15. If your characters met another version of themselves as the opposite gender, how would they react? A15. Friends. Q16. If each of your characters were to learn an instrument, which would they learn? A16. Piano Q17. How much thought have you given to your character's sexuality? A17. She's based off my older sister, thus she is a female Q18. What do your characters think is the most important thing in a person they might date? A18. Compassion Category:Echostar Category:Mary Waters